There exist many products that allow one to display digital images or play movies. For example, most every portable computer sold today may store image data, e.g., a digital picture or a movie, and be configured to display or play the image data on a display. Also, one may use dedicated hardware such as the Sony PHD-A55 Cyberframe™, which looks somewhat like a picture frame with a large border, and allows, like a portable computer, one to present image data on a built-in display.